Legendary Magic Doll
by Ryuga ken
Summary: Bagaimana jadinya jika seorang karakter game Magic Swordman dari abad pertengahan terlempar ke dunia cerita Wuxia atau Xiaxia tempat dimana kultivator berada? Ini adalah kisahnya dalam menapaki jalan dunia tersebut.
1. Chapter 1

Legendary Magic Doll

Disclaimer : M. K.

Sinopsis :

Bagaimana jadinya jika seorang karakter game Magic Swordman dari abad pertengahan terlempar ke dunia cerita Wuxia atau Xiaxia tempat dimana kultivator berada? Ini adalah kisahnya dalam menapaki jalan dunia tersebut.

Genre : Fantasy, Advanture, Isekai, game elment, game cheat.

* * *

Tahun 2078 merupakan masa ke emas san dari game virtual reality yang di sebut _Gaia Online. Gaia Online_ merupakan sebuah game bertemakan _game_ _fantasy reality_ tempat dimana sebuah dunia sihir dan pedang ada. Game yang menempati urutan pertama dalam game yang paling dicari, dikagumi, dan dimainkan oleh seluruh kalangan baik wanita ataupun pria, baik muda ataupun lansia lebih dari 10 tahun.

 _Gaia Online_ adalah sebuah game yang berhasil mengangkat batasan antara dunia nyata dan dunia maya yang mana sempat menghancurkan keseimbangan antara dunia nyata dan dunia maya, memengaruhi bidang politik, ekonomi, militer, pendidikan, sosial dan budaya dari dunia nyata yang mana peredaranya sempat dilarang oleh berbagai negara di dunia selama setahun. Namun, pelarangan tersebut kemudian dicabut karena negara-negara besar melihat sebuah potensi yang lebih besar di sana, tetapi meskipun negara telah menyetujui tetap ada batasan-batasan yang di berikan oleh pemerintah agar tidak mengganggu keseimbangan dunia nyata.

Selama 5 tahun _Gaia Online_ sendiri terdapat lebih dari 15 juta pemain yang berasal dari seluruh dunia. Jajaran pemain teratas merupakan karakter pemain dengan kelas rahasia ataupun seorang penggila _game_ yang mampu menghabiskan seluruh waktunya hanya untuk bermain game. Selama _Gaia Online_ menempatkan diri di posisi teratas, muncul sebuah situs lelang item yang menggunakan uang dunia nyata sebagai alat pembayaranya, uang di dalam game dapat ditukarkan dengan uang dunia nyata namun uang yang bisa di tukaran hanya bisa dilakukan dalam satuan mata uang _Gold_ atau di atasnya yaitu _Mirtil, Orichalum, dan Adamantium_ koin saja. Akibat batasan tersebut terangkat mulai banyak _pro-gamer_ yang bermunculan.

Kini setelah 15 tahun berjaya akhirnya _Gaia Online_ mulai berada di jalan akhirnya. Pihak _Gaia Online_ mengumumkan penutupan game tersebut akan dilakukan dalam waktu seminggu lagi. Penutupan yang tiba-tiba tersebut membuat kehebohan di dunia dan di protes oleh masyarakat dunia. Namun, hal ini disambut dengan tangan terbuka oleh saingan _game_ tersebut yaitu Guardian Online. Dalam waktu menjelang penutupan bukanya semakin sedikit pemain tetapi semakin banyak pemain _veteran_ yang bermain selama masa hitung mundur tersebut. Kini setelah dua hari sebelum penutupan harga item-item kelas _Legendary_ sampai _World Item_ di lelang dengan harga murah untuk mendapatkan sedikit uang kompensasi dari hal tersebut. Item-item tersebut kebanyakan dibeli oleh karakter dengan nama Namikaze Naruto.

Kini hari terakhir dari _Gaia online_ di sebuah tempat dengan latar setting hutan lebat dan pohoh yang besar menjulang kelangit di ikuti oleh suasana mencekam yang dikenal dengan sebutan _Black Dead Florest,_ dikenal sebagai tempat _Hunting_ paling berbahaya dimana terdapat banyak monster dengan peringkat _S+++_ yang setara dengan _Demi-God_ berada, nampak dua orang yang sedang melompati antara dahan satu dengan dahan lainya dengan kecepatan di luar batas normal dengan di ikuti oleh segerombol _Heaven Magical Beast_ di belakangnya.

"Hei Naruto," ucap karakter dengan rambut hitam emo wajah tampan tanpa cacat dengan mata hitam-merah-hitam berpola Hexagram berwarna merah di bagian iris matanya dan bentuk bintang bersudut tiga hitam terbalik yang terletak di bagian pupil mata. Pakaian karakter tersebut memakai jaket kulit warna hitam dengan bukaan jaket kulit dari leher ke bawah. Dengan ritsleting sebagai alat untuk membuka dan menutup bukaan jaket. Tampak belakang jaket tersebut logo kipas tangan. Bagian kerah jaket tersebut menutupi semua bagian leher. Panjang lengan sampai pergelangan tangan dilanjutkan dengan sarung tangan kulit berwarna hitam. Desain jaket kulit sederhana dengan sedikit ornamen menunjukan fashion yang sederhana namun gagah dipandang.

Karakter tersebut menggunakan senjata pedang _Katana_ yang bernama _Kusanagi no surugi_ (Pedang Kusanagi) yang di pegang di tangan kanan sedang menebas sesosok makhluk yang di klarifikasikan sebagai _Heaven Magial Beast_ yang termasuk kedalam syarat penyelesaian Quest kenaikan ras.

"Hn, ada apa Sasuke?" ucap karakter dengan rambut pirang terang jabrik dengan wajah tampan tanpa cacat dengan mata biru _saphire._ Pakaian karakter tersebut memakai jaket Harrington warna putih dengan warna jingga pada motif kobaran api pada bawahnya, dengan bukaan jaket Harrington dari leher ke bawah. Dengan ritsleting sebagai alat untuk membuka dan menutup bukaan jaket. Tampak belakang jaket tersebut logo merah marun lingkaran dengan garis melingkar di dalamnya atau bisa juga dikatakan dengan logo pusaran air. Bagian kerah jaket tersebut menutupi semua bagian leher dengan tambahan hoodie yang di sampirkan kebelakang. Panjang lengan sampai pergelangan tangan dilanjutkan dengan sarung tangan kulit berwarna merah marun.

Karakter tersebut menggunakan sepuluh boneka sebagai senjatanya, dengan masing-masing boneka berada di jarinya yang mana masing-masing bersenjatakan : _Chaos Eater, Frostmourne, High-requency Blade, Soul Calibur, Soul Edge, Dagger of Time, Buster Sword, AWP, Blade of Chaos, dan Plasma Cutter._

Meskipun di katakan boneka tetapi bukan boneka yang biasa-biasa saja, setiap boneka memegang senjata dengan Rank-God dan Legenda. Pada masing-masing boneka di buat dari bahan kualitas tinggi, kerangka boneka tersebut terbuat dari _Adamantium,_ otot boneka tersebut terbuat dari _Vibranium,_ Kulitnya terbuat dari _Nth Metal,_ dan pakaian atau armor mereka terbuat dari _Uru Metal._

Bentuk mereka juga beragam dan nama-nama boneka tersebut adalah War ( _Chaos Eater)_ , Arthas Menethil ( _Frostmourne)_ , Raiden ( _High-requency Blade)_ , Siegfried ( _Soul Calibur)_ , Cervantes De Leon ( _Soul Edge)_ , Prince ( _Dagger of Time)_ , Cloud ( _Buster Sword)_ , Ace (AWP), Kratos ( _Blade of Chaos)_ ,dan Clarke ( _Plasma Cutter)._

"Bisakah kau sisahkan Aku sedikit mangsa untukku, Naruto!?"

"Tidak! Aku ingin menguji semua senjata baruku ini, Sasuke!"

"Hei! Setidaknya aku ingin menaikan ras karakterku di hari terakhir ini! Naruto!"

"Jika itu mau mu! Seharusnya- Ace! Serang jam 1! –Kau lebih cepat lagi! Sasuke! Belakangmu! Horaaa!"

"Thanks! Gufaa~! Bajingan! Beraninya kau menendang Sasuke-Sama ini! Kubunuh kau sialan!"

"Arthas! Bantu Raiden! Siegfred! Tukar dengan Leon! Ace! Dukung War! Clarke! Bantu Prince! Cloud! Lindung aku! Kratos jangan seenaknya sendiri! Bantu Sasuke!"

"Brisik kau master!" (Kratos)

 **Trank**

 **Swosh**

 **Dar**

 **Boom**

"Ini! Semua! Salah! Mu! Naruto! Dark Slash! Kenapa! Aku! Kena! Sial! Mulu! Denganmu Naruto! [Combo : Dance Step Dark Blade Lightning Step] [Aktif!] Makan ini monyet bodoh! Horaa!"

"Jangan pamer kau Sasuke! [Combo : Ilusion step Air Walk Dance of Dead Lightning Blade Instan Dead Mana Shield Frost Blade] [Aktif!] Makan ini sialan!"

"Kau yang pamer Naruto!"

...

...

..

.

Kini terlihat mayat ratusan _Heaven Magial Beast_ dari berbaga _i type_ dan ukuran berhamburan mengeluarkan darah sampai terlihat membentuk hamparan lautan darah dan mayat _._ Sedangkan Naruto dan Sasuke sedang duduk bersandar di pohon dengan nafas yang terengah-engah selepas dari pertempuran panjang nan melelahkan.

"Hah~ hah~ hah~ gila benar mah tadi itu. Ya, 'kan Sasuke?"

"Kau hah~ benar hah~ Naruto."

"Hp dan MP mu berapa Sasuke?"

"HP : 22/999.999. MP : 0/767.788. Kau?"

"HP : 50/889.998. Mp : 9/999.979. Aku menang kali ini Sas."

"Tch. Jangan menyingkat nama orang sesukamu Naruto."

"Tch. Masih belum mengakui kekalahan mu ne~"

"Yareyare aku mengaku kalah kali ini Naruto. Bagaimana dengan mereka?"

"Entah bagaimana mereka hanya mengalami kerusakan kecil."

[Ting]

[Anda telah menyelesaikan quest kenaikan ras!]

[Selamat! Anda sekarang dapat meningkatkan ras Anda dari _Demi-god_ menjadi _God_ ]

[Level Up!]

[Level Up!]

[Level Up!]

[Level Up!]

[Level Up!]

[Level Up!]

[Level Up!]

[Level Up!]

[Level Up!]

[Level Up!]

...

...

...

...

...

..

.

[Karena dedikasi Anda sampai akhir permainan sekarang Anda akan langsung naik dari _God_ menjadi _True God]_

""EH?""

...

Terjadi keheningan sementara sejanak akibat pengumuman keberhasilan misi dan hadiah kenaikan level mereka menjadi True God yang tidak di harapkan oleh keduanya.

"Hei Sasuke, ini sungguhan 'kan?"(Naruto)

"Aku rasa ada Bug tadi. Tapi kalau tak salah satu dengar ras kita langsung naik dari _Demi-God - God - True God?_ Apa maksudnya ini?"(Sasuke)

"Entahlah, mungkin hadiah pengembang ke pada kita yang di saat-saat terakhir permainan mungkin? Kenapa tak lihat status saja Sasuke?"(Naruto)

"Kau benar mari lihat status kita?" (Sasuke)

* * *

[Status]

[Nama : Namikaze Naruto

Ras : Demi-God - God - True God

Level : Max

Kelas : Legendary Magic Doll's

Gelar : God of Doll, Hero, Legendary Sculptor.

HP : Bagaimana aku akan mati? Aku penasaran?

MP : Err~ di luar perhitungan sistem, mungkin?

STR : Pukulan yang menghancurkan bintang, mungkin?

VIT : Tak bisa dilukai walau oleh World Item, serius?

INT : Serangan menggetarkan surga, mungkinkah?

MND: Sakit? Apa itu sakit? Apakah sejenis makanan?

AGL : Mungkin lebih cepat daripada cahaya... tentunya tidak 'kan?

DEX : Sama atau lebih dari seniman besar di Akashi Record... aku kira!

Skill :

\- Buat golem (Max)

\- kreasi (Max)

\- Seni Menggunakan senjata (Max)

\- Kondisi Tidak Normal Hampir Tidak Berlaku.

\- Perpindahan Jiwa ke Boneka (Unik)

\- My World (New)

\- Magic All Elment (New)

-...]

* * *

[Status]

[Nama : Uchiha Sasuke

Ras : True God

Kelas : Black Magic Swordman

Gelar : God of Dark, Black Night, Black Hero, Ghost of Uchiha.

Hp : 999.999.999/999.999.999. (+999.000.000)

Mp : 9.999.999/9.999.999 (+9.767.211)

STR : 9.999.999 (+9.111.343)

VIT : 999.999 (+100.000)

INT : 999.999

AGL: 999.999

DEX: 999.999

Skill:

\- Black Magic (Max)

\- Fire Magic (Max)

\- Tunder Magic (Max)

\- Magic Resistensi (Max)

\- Berpedang (Max)

\- ...

Magic Eyes : Sharingan, Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan, Renegan-choko Tomoe]

* * *

""Hah?""

...

...

..

Terjadi sebuah keheningan ketika Naruto dan Sasuke membuka status mereka masing-masing.

"Naruto, status milikku semuanya di nominal 9, bagaimana dengan mu?"

"Aku tak tau harus bicara bagaimana Sasuke, Semua status milikku ditulis dengan huruf, bukan angka."

"Hah? Serius kau Naruto? Mungkin bug? Malang sekali kau Naruto, hari terakhir kena bug. Aku penasaran seperti apa bug-nya, coba aku lihat dulu Naruto."

Sasuke kini mendekat ke posisi dimana Naruto duduk yang sedang blank melihat ke arah statusnya.

"Nih."

Layar status milik Naruto di geserkan ke arah Sasuke. Memang dalam Gaia Online dapat memungkin pemain saling melihat status se-anggota party-nya.

"Buahaha! Apa-apaan bug pada status mu ini Naruto? [Bagaimana aku akan mati? Aku penasaran? Sakit? Apa itu sakit? Apakah sejenis makanan? Serangan menggetarkan surga, mungkinkah?] Buahaha astaga bug-nya nendang ei~ sampai mengeluarkan air mataku."

"Diamlah! Hiya!~"

"Bufa! Guak! Brug! Be-berani sekali kau me-mmukul Sasuke-sama yang hebat ini. A-astaga sakit sekali~ berapa demage yang dihasilkan itu sih? –Status- gila Hp milikku tinggal 1, Naruto, kau ingin membunuhku ya?"

"Tidak sama sekali, setidaknya Hp milikmu tinggal satu 'kan jadi kau masih hidup meski sedang kritiskan?"

...

""Buahahaha~""

"Ya, kau benar sih~ tapi tetap saja itu sakit loh~"

"Hei Sasuke."

"hn, ada apa Naruto?"

"Sudah limas belas tahun kita bermain ini bersama ya?"

"Kau benar Naruto. Hei! Kau ingat dengan mereka tidak?"

"Yang mana?"

"itu loh~ Guy dan Lee dua karakter hijau mengerikan yang selalu teriak-teriak tidak jelas soal semangat masa muda."

"Ah! Mereka! Aku ingat. Memangnya ada apa dengan mereka?"  
"Tidak ada. Hanya saja, aku teringat mereka ketika pertempuran di lembah keputusasaan. Mereka dengan ceroboh menyerang raja kalajengking dan berakhir dengan dimarahi oleh sakura."

"Hahaha! Kau benar Sasuke! Astaga~ waktu itu sangatlah menyenangkan, bukan begitu Sasuke?"

"Kau benar Naruto. Masa-masa itu sungguh menyenangkan."

"Hei, sejak kapan kau menjadi melankolis seperti ini Sasuke?"

"Aduh, hei, tak usah memukulkan tinjumu itu di bahuku 'kan, sakit tau."

"Biasa aja kali~"

""...""

Naruto dan Sasuke kini sama-sama terdiam tidak tahu topik apa yang harus di bahas selanjutnya sehingga menimbulkan keheningan yang mencekam jika di hitung dengan lautan darah dan mayat serta bau dari darah yang ada di depan mereka. Karena bingung akhirnya Naruto memutuskan untuk menyimpan boneka/orang miliknya terlebih dahulu sebelum memutuskan untuk berbicara kepada Sasuke.

"Hei Sasuke."

"Ya, Naruto."

"Bukankah langitnya indah?"

"Menurutku biasa saja."

""...""

"Sasuke, selamat atas pernikahanmu di dunia nyata dengan Sakura ya."

"ya, terimakasih ucapanya Naruto. Bagaimana denganmu? Aku dengar kau akan segera melamar Hinata?"

"Entahlah."

"..."

"Aku sedang bimbang, aku hidup bergantung dengan menjual item di sini untuk bertahan hidup. Ketika, ketika permainan ini di tutup... aku takut tak dapat memberikan nafkah kepada Hinata, jadi aku belum berani melamarnya."

"Hei Naruto! Beraninya kau menjadi seperti itu! Hinata itu sudah memberikan lampu hijau dan kau malah menjadi bimbang seperti ini!"

"Iya aku tau itu! Tapi lepaskan dulu tangan mu dari kerahku!"

"Tch."

snapsnap  
""...""

Terjadi sebuah keheningan lagi. Kini Naruto dan Sasuke memandang langit malam dalam dunia virtual tersebut.

"Naruto, kau itu sahabatku, jadi aku akan memberikan nasehatku. Cepatlah kau lamar Hinata sebelum dia di tunangkan dengan si **Inazuka** itu."

"Sasuke, barusan kau mengeluarkan nada berbahaya di bagaian terakhir lo~ aku tau apa yang harus aku lakukan Sasuke, tetapi... kau tahu 'kan orang tua Hinata itu seperti apa? Mereka sangat ketat dalam memilih tunangan Hinata..."

"Aku tau Naruto. Oleh sebab itu aku akan menolongmu sedikit dalam hal ini. Hal terpenting adalah kau sudah memiliki niat untuk melamar Hinata. Bukankah kau juga memiliki saham besar dari berbagai perusahaan di dunia Naruto? Jadi kau santai saja ketika bertemu dengan mereka dan biarkan aku yang mengurus sisanya untuk mu, sahabatku."

"Terimakasih Sasuke!"

"Hei! Kau tak perlu membukukan badanmu Naruto! Cepat bangunlah!"

"Aku senang memiliki sahabat seperti dirimu Sasuke!"

"Naruto! Kau tak perlu menangis juga 'kan? Kau itu laki-laki! Tegarlah! dan hadapi masalah di hadapanmu itu!"

"Sekali lagi terima kasih, kau sudah mau menjadi sahabatku Sasuke. Yosh! Sudah kuputuskan! Aku akan melamar Hinata tiga hari lagi!"

"Itu baru sahabatku! Selalu ceria dan bersemangat!"

""...""

Hening.

"Hei Naruto, jam berapa sekarang?"

"Jam 23.55. Sudah mau log out?"

"Ya, besok aku ada rapat dengan anggota yang lain."

"Dasar, Direktur muda. Bobok cantik sana gih."  
"Kau sendiri Naruto?"

"Aku akan menunggu sampai server down baru aku akan tidur."

"Hei Sasuke, bagaimana dengan pembagian material monster ini?"

"Untukmu semua saja Naruto."

"Terserah kaulah, tapi nanti jangan menyesal ya~ [Penyimpanan]"

Dengan di aktifkanya [penyimpanan] milik Naruto dimana tadinya banyak gunungan mayat _Heaven Megial Beast_ tiba-tiba menghilang.

"Ya sudah, aku duluan. Selamat malam Naruto."

"Ya, selamat malam Sasuke."

Kini karakter Sasuke menghilang dari pandangan Naruto.

"15 tahun ya?"

Pandangan Naruto kini melihat ke atas tetapi bukan melihat langit tetapi seperti melihat ke arah yang sangat jauh.

"Jam berapa sekarang?"

[Clock]

[23.58.56]

"sebentar lagi, ya?"

[23.59.40]

[23.59.57]

[23.59.58]

[23.59.59]

[00.00.00]

[00.00.01]

 **Krak**

"Ada apa ini!"

Ketika sewaktu seharusnya server down pada pukul 00.00, pandangan Naruto di isi oleh sebuah retakan ruang baik dilangit ataupun di tanah. Semua ruang di isi oleh retakan dan mulai terjadi runtuhnya ruang dimensi.

Dalam ke adaan panik tersebut Naruto mencoba untuk melakukan log out secara paksa namun hal tersebut tak pernah terjadi, sebab sebelum Naruto sempat menekan tombol log out tersebut menghilang.

-Ryuga ken-

Kini, Naruto terombang-ambing di ruang dimensi menuju sebuah gerbang yang terbuka di sana.

Semakin dekat dengan gerbang semakin terang cahaya yang dirasakan Naruto.

 **Sring**

Hal pertama yang dilihat pandangan Naruto adalah hal yang mengerikan. Pemandangan Magical Beast yang menyerang dan memakan hidup orang-orang karavan termasuk dirinya yang sedang dimakan hidup-hidup oleh Magical Beast. Tanpa tunggu Naruto langsung menggunakan salah satu skillnya.

[Summon : Kratos]

Tiba-tiba muncul sebuah kabut berwarna hitam yang membentuk wujud seorang spartan dengan senjata di punggungnya [Blade of chaos].

" **Kratos, bunuh, mereka, semua** (Magial Beast) **, jangan, biarkan, satupun, hidup."**

Perintah Naruto dengan suara yang serak dan tersendak darah di mulutnya. Kratos yang di berikan perintah langsung menghunuskan Blade of Chaos ke arah _Magical Beast_ yang sedang memakan _Master_ -nya hdup-hidup. Setelah membunuh _Magial Beast_ yang memakan tuanya, Kratos mulai berlari dan memulai pembantaian satu sisi tanpa perlawanan dimana korban pembantaian tersebut adalah pihak _Magial Beast_.

Tidak perlu waktu lama untuk Kratos membersihkan medan pembantaian tersebut, kini terlihat pemandangan yang bisa di bilang mengerikan dimana banyak mayat manusia dan monster bertebaran dimana-mana dengan berbagai potongan tubuh yang berceceran.

Setelah membersihkan darah dari senjata miliknya dengan cara mengkibaskan senjatanya, Kratos berjalan menuju tempat _master-_ nya berada.

"Master, tugas Anda telah kulaksanakan. Sekarang aku akan kembali."

" **Tunggu.** "

"Ada apa _Master?"_

" **Sebelum, kau, kembali, katakan, kondisi, tubuhku."**

"Baik _Master._ Keadaan anda saat ini dibilang tidak baik..."

" **Lanjutkan."**

"Perut ke bawah telah teramputasi, kedua lengan juga menghilang, paru-paru terpotong setengah, setengah wajah menghilang. Itulah keadaan _Master_ saat ini. Tapi, aku yakin itu bukanlah kondisi yang bisa membahayakan kehidupan _Master."_

" **Begitukah? Baiklah, kau, boleh, kembali."**

Kemudian Kratos menghilang dengan cara yang sama ketika dia datang yaitu dengan berubah menjadi kabut hitam dan tersebar.

Hal pertama yang di ingat oleh Naruto ketika Kratos mengatakan kondisi tubuhnya adalah baris kalimat "Bagaimana aku akan mati? Aku penasaran?" pada kolom Hp miliknya.

'Jadi sekarang kemungkinan aku _Imortal,_ kah?'

Dalam keadaan yang sangat mengenaskan tersebutpun Naruto masih sempat mengecek penjelasan salah satu skill baru yang ia terima ketika menjadi True God yaitu [My World].

* * *

[My World]

[Sebuah Skill yang memungkinkan menciptakan sebuah domain untuk _host_.

 _Skill_ ini hanya bisa di dapatkan dan digunakan oleh host yang sudah menyelesaikan persyaratan _skill_ untuk dapat menciptakan dan memasuki domain atau sudah mendapatkan izin dari _host_ berupa tanda.

Tanda dapat ditentukan oleh _host_ sendiri. Tanda pada orang tersebut hanya berlaku satu kali. Setelah digunakan tanda akan menghilang. Waktu yang di izinkan di dalam domain pada tamu adalah 48 jam.

Barang yang di bawa keluar dari domain tanpa sepengetahuan dan persetujuan _Host_ akan kembali ke tempat terakhir kali berada dan pelanggar akan dikenakan sanksi di keluarkan secara paksa serta tidak di izinkan masuk ke dalam domain selama 1 tahun.

Domain akan menyediakan keperluan _host_ dengan pembayaran yang seimbang. Pembayaran di lakukan dengan MP milik host.]

* * *

'Begitukah? Sungguh skill yang berguna. Ya~ karena berhubung aku Jadi _semi-Imortal_ sebaiknya aku pergi kesana untuk melihat ke suasana di sana terlebih dahulu untuk memperbaiki tubuhku ini. Tapi sebelum itu [penyimpanan]'

Keadaan medan mengerikan tersebut yang mana tadinya penuh akan mayat dan darah yang berceceran mulai menghilang satu per satu seperti di telan oleh bumi. Proses menghilangya/tertelanya barang, mayat, dan darah tidak dalam waktu yang lama, waktu yang di butuhkan sampai semuanya menghilang adalah 10 detik sebelum menghilang sepenuhnya seperti tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa.

'Nah waktunya pergi [My World]'

Tubuh Naruto juga mulai menghilang tertelan kedalam menuju tanah seperti proses menghilangnya yang lain. Naruto kini menuju ke domain miliknya untuk memperbaiki dirinya sendiri.

Tanpa Naruto sadari ada 3 orang yang mengawasi tempat tersebut dan meihat segala apa yang ada seperti tiba-tibanya muncul dan menghilangnya sosok yang tak di kenal yang dengan mudah menghabisi para _Magical Beast_ hanya dengan satu kali serang dan proses menghilangya barang, mayat, dan darah di tempat tersebut dalam waktu singkat.

"Bagaimana ini ketua, apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Tanya seorang yang ditutupi jubah hitam di sisi kanan pemimpin.

"Menarik, sungguh pemandangan yang menarik." Ucap pemimpin tersebut di ikuti dengan sebuah senyum yang berbahaya.

"Siapapun dia aku harap bukan menjadi musuh kita." Ucap seorang yang ditutupi jubah juga di sebelah kiri pemimpin tersebut.

"Untuk saat ini kita akan kembali dan laporkan apapun yang kita lihat kepada Bos kita." Ucap pemimpin tersebut berbalik dan mulai berjalan menjauh di ikuti oleh orang di belakangnya menghilang di balik bayang-bayang.

T.B.C

Saya butuh saran! Saran yang saya maksud adalah saran dalam penggambaran tentang kegiatan apa yang di lakukan sang tokoh atau tips bagaimana cara menguraikan kata supaya lebih mudah di gambarkan dalam sebuah tulisan. Saya bena-benar butuh saran ini karena saya sendiri masih kikuk dan amatir dalam penggambaran aktifitas yang dilakukan oleh sang tokoh. Saya mohon kepada siapapun yang mempunyai saran tolong katakan padaku!

Akhir kata terima kasih bagi yang sudah membaca certita kikuk, amatir, absurd, penuh typo, tidak jelas penggambaranya, kurang ekspresi, hancur, gagal, sampah, dll. Milikku ini dan terima kasih bagi mereka yang sudah memberikan saran kepada saya. Sampai jumpa!


	2. Chapter 2 My World

Legendary Magic Doll

Disclaimer : M. K.

Sinopsis :

Bagaimana jadinya jika seorang karakter game Magic Swordman dari abad pertengahan terlempar ke dunia cerita Wuxia atau Xiaxia tempat dimana kultivator berada? Ini adalah kisahnya dalam mendaki jalan dunia tersebut.

Genre : Fantasy, Advanture, Isekai, game elment, game cheat.

* * *

Dunia Asteria adalah sebuah dunia dimana tempat bagi orang-orang ber- _kultivitas_ berada _. Kultivitas_ sendiri maksudnya adalah suatu usaha untuk menimbun sebuah kekuatan _eksternal_ ke dalam tubuh dan dipadatkan menjadi sebuah bola energi yang kemudian disimpan kedalam sebuah wadah gaib yang di sebut _Dantian. Dantian_ sendiri terdapat pada bagian pusar sebagai tempat pusat energi tersebut di simpan.

Energi _eksternal_ tersebut dapat digunakan untuk memperbaiki tubuh,meningkatkan kemampuan tubuh dan memaksimalkan penggunaan rantai _DNA_ serta sebagai sarana untuk memperpanjang batasan umur maksimal yang ada. Selain hal tersebut energi _eksternal_ tersebut memungkinkan manusia untuk mengalami proses _evolusi_ lebih cepat dengan cara mengubah susunan rantai _DNA_ menjadi lebih kompleks dan lebih kuat lagi. Energi _eksternal_ tersebut disebut penduduk dunia tersebut sebagai 'Qi'.

Potensi Qi di tubuh manusia mengakibatkan tubuh menjadi lebih kuat, lebih tangkas, dan memungkinkan untuk melakukan berbagai hal di luar batas normal yang bisa di lakukan oleh manusia biasa. Penggunaan Qi bukan hanya pada batasan untuk pemaksimalan pada tubuh saja, penggunaan Qi juga dapat digunakan untuk menghasilkan suatu _element_ tertentu dan dapat digunakan untuk memanipulasi _element_ tersebut sehingga menjadi terwujud, seperti _element_ api. _Element_ api dapat di wujudkan dengan cara mengubah atau memanipulasi Qi di tubuh manusia dengan memaksa menaikkan suhu tubuh sampai pada suhu tertentu kemudian memanfaatkan udara di sekitar tubuh sebagai perantara untuk memungkinkan terciptanya api (Di dunia nyata bisa disebut proses _Spontaneous Human Combustion_ (SHC) atau tubuh terbakar spontan akibat reaksi kimia yang terjadi di dalam tubuh dimana penyebabnya belum di ketahui).

Hal tersebut juga berlaku dengan _element_ lainya seperti _element es._ Cara menghasilkan atau menciptakan _element_ es sendiri dapat dilakukan dengan cara memaksa untuk menurunkan suhu tubuh sampai pada tingkat tertentu yang dapat memengaruhi udara di sekitarnya dan menyebabkan suhu udara di sekitar tubuh menjadi berada di bawah suhu normal sehingga memungkinkan untuk terciptanya butiran es.

Begitu juga dengan _element_ petir sendiri. Pada dasarnya tubuh manusia menghasilkan sejumlah kecil listrik statis yang dapat memungkinkan tubuh manusia bergerak dengan rangsangan dari listrik tastis tersebut. Listrik tersebut biasanya terdapat pada otak, saraf, dan otot manusia. Dengan memanipulasi energi Qi, _element_ petir dapat terbentuk atau tercipta dengan cara memaksa tubuh untuk menghasilkan aliran listrik bertegangan tinggi sampai pada tahap tubuh tidak dapat menahanya lagi sehingga harus dilepaskan ke luar tubuh agar tidak mengganggu sistem kerja tubuh dan violah _element_ petir 'pun tercipta.

Begitu juga dengan _element_ yang lainya, proses terciptanya _element_ pada tubuh pada dasarnya adalah penggunaan secara 'berlebihan' pada kinerja tubuh sehingga dapat memanipulasi atau menciptakan suatu unsur _element_ tertentu yang dapat dengan bebas digunakan.

Pada dasarnya penggunaan atau manipulasi energi Qi _element_ adalah proses 'menghancurkan diri sendiri' untuk dapat menghasilkan suatu keajaiban unsur _element_. Namun, akibat pemaksimalan potensi penggunaan QI pada tubuh manusia dapat menyebabkan proses _regenerasi_ tubuh juga menjadi lebih cepat sehingga menimalisirkan 'proses penghancuran diri sendiri' tersebut serta dapat membuat tubuh menjadi kebal terhadap unsur _element_ tersebut. Pada dasarnya teori dasar tersebut tidak banyak di ketahui oleh masyarakat di sana.

Mereka menganggap proses menyakitkan yang mereka alami demi menciptakan suatu keajaiban _element_ adalah hal yang lazim. Mereka menganggap kekuatan terbesar dari penggunaan QI adalah mengubah Qi murni menjadi Qi _element_ tertentu dibandingkan dengan tetap menjaga Qi murni tetap utuh. Pemikiran mereka tentang lebih baik memupuk Qi _element_ _daripada_ dibandingkan dengan memupuk Qi murni berasal dari _Magical Beast_ yang lebih kuat dengan serangan satu _element_ tertentu dan pemikiran lain adalah memupuk Qi murni lebih sulit empat kali lipat di bandingkan dengan Qi _element_. Padahal jika mereka mengerti dasarnya mereka akan megetahui bahwa sesungguhnya memupuk Qi murni empat kali lebih mudah di bandingkan dengan Qi _element._

Padahal Qi murni sesungguhnya hampir sama dengan mana, jika kau menggambarkan/meng-imajinasi-kan lingkaran/rumus sihir yang sesuai, maka kau bisa menggunakan hampir semua _element_ yang ada tanpa harus merasakan sakit, karena lingkaran sihir tersebut sebagai perantara untuk menciptakan suatu keajaiban dan Qi/Mana hanya sebagai energi untuk mengaktifkan lingkaran sihir untuk memproduksi _element_ tertentu. Jika penduduk disana tahu konsep ini maka kemungkinan era penyihir akan dimulai, mungkin?

Berbeda dengan _Kultivator, Mage_ ataupun orang yang berasal dari duniaku ( _Gaia Online_ ) sudah memiliki energi _eksternal_ sejak mereka lahir (Penciptaan karakter _game_ ) meski energi tersebut tidak mampu untuk melakukan serangan sihir pada awalnya (Karakter pemula dan NPC) setidaknya kebanyak 'kan orang di sana dapat menggunakan energi eksternal tersebut untuk kehidupan sehari-hari (NPC bukan pemain) contohnya adalah [Clean Up] untuk membersihkan peralatan ataupun untuk pengganti mandi dalam situasi mendesak. Mereka tidak secara langsung menggunakan mana ke sihir. Namun, mereka menggunkan lingkaran sihir sebagai media perantara untuk menciptakan sihir.

Karena batasan disana bisa dibilang hampir tidak ada, sehingga NPC dan pemain hampir tidak bisa dibedakan. Oleh sebab itu kebanyakan jones di dunia nyata membayar sejumlah besar harga kepada pihak perusahaan ataupun pengembang untuk di izinkan menciptakan karakter NPC untuk mereka nikahi ataupun jika mereka tidak membayarnya mereka dapat tetap menikahi NPC selama NPC tersebut setuju tanpa paksaan untuk mereka nikahi, bisa juga menggunakan skill untuk menciptakan NPC tertentu dengan mrnggunakan skill.

Karena pembatas antar dunia nyata dan dunia maya dihilangkan menyebabkan ketidak seimbangan di dunia meski sudah di tekan oleh pemerintah sampai ke titik dimana ketidak seimbangan tersebut tidak teralu mengganggu kerja dunia nyata. Oleh sebab itu pemerintah terkadang memberikan surat keluhan kepada pihak perusahaan dan pengembang Gaia Online untuk menaikan jumlah batasan waktu yang di izinkan untuk bermain game tersebut, meski pendapat itu di tentang oleh kebanyakan _Pro-Gamer_ , ah! Maaf, saya keluar topik.

Energi _eksternal_ tersebut di kenal sebagai mana. Jumlah mana tegantung pada profesi apa yang di miliki oleh pemain dan NPC atau juga jumlah mana dapat di tingkatkan tergantung pada peralatan sihir yang digunakan juga. Mana dapat digunakan sebagai _Magic Offensive_ dan _Magic support_.

Itulah perbedaan yang aku pelajari dari ingatan 'Naruto' dari dunia ini. Oh, ngomong-ngomong tingkatan _kultivitas_ di dunia inidibagi menjadi 7 warna yaitu : Merah, Jingga, Kuning, Hijau, Biru, Nila, dan Ungu. Tingkatan tersebut berdasarkan warna energi Qi yang di keluarkan setiap tingkatannya. Warna merah adalah yang terendah dan warna ungu adalah yang tertinggi.

Erm, jika aku boleh memilih aku lebih suka ke dunia yang damai dan dapat hidup dengan tenang, santai, dan sedikit masalah atau juga bisa dibilang dunia orang naif tanpa mengenal peperangan _daripada_ dunia dengan kebanyakan otak otot dimana-mana.

Hah~

Nah, berbicara tentang tempat tinggal, tempat yang 'Naruto' di dunia ini tempati berada di benua timur. Dunia ini terbagi menjadi 5 benua yaitu benua timur, benua selatan, benua barat, benua utara, dan benua tengah atau pusat. Ternyata Naruto di dunia ini adalah anak kesayangan dari pemimpin Namikaze klan, putra dari Namikaze Minato dengan Namikaze Kushina.

Kebetulan sekali bahwa ternyata aku dan 'Naruto' dunia ini memiliki kesamaan, yaitu nama orang tua kami sama dan kami juga anak seorang pemimpin. Namikaze Naruto (aku) di dunia nyata adalah seorang anak pemimpin Namikaze corp dan 'Namikaze Naruto' disini adalah anak pemimpin klan Namikaze.

Kemudian yang membedakan kami adalah aku yang di dunia nyata merupakan orang yang kharismatik, keren, cerdas, berwibawa, mempunyai sikap kepemimpin. Namun, jika sedang dalam mode ' _Home_ ' aku akan berperilaku 180 derajat aku akan bertindak pemalas, suka mengkhayal, berbicara tidak jelas (mode _Chuni),_ sekali memegang konsol game aku akan lupa segalanya, baik makan ataupun pekerjaan sebelum aku menyelesaikan _game_ tersebut. Bukanya aku sesumbar tentang diriku ini, tetapi aku hanya ingin menunjukan semua sifatku saja tehe~.

Sedangkan Naruto di dunia ini memiliki perilaku yang rendah diri akibat dari ke tidak mampuanya dalam mengubah _kultivitas_ Qi murni ke Qi _element_. Namun, meskipun ia tidak dapat melakukan _kultivitas_ orang tuanya tetap mencintai dirinya dan selalu memberikan obat-obatan yang terbaik untuk berharap bahwa suatu saat nanti anaknya akan bisa ber- _kultivitas._ Huhu, sungguh mulia cinta kalian pada anak kalian ini, meskipun dia adalah orang cacat dalam _kultivitas_ serta termasuk orang tak berguna kalian tetap meyayangi anak kalian ini.

Di dunia ini juga terdapat _Alchemist_ yang dapat meramu berbagai jenis obat mujarab. Tingkatan _Alchemist_ terdiri dari tingkatan 1-10 dimana _level_ 1 adalah yang terendah atau pemula dan _level 10_ adalah yang tertinggi dan batasan dari tingkatan tersebut. Berbeda dengan dunia ini, di duniaku (Gaia Online) _Alchemist_ di bagi menjadi 6 tahap yaitu _Newbie, Intermediate, Advanced, Master, Legendary,_ dan terakhir adalah _God._ Masing masing tingkatan terdiri dari level 1-9. aku sendiri berada di tahap _Legendary level_ 9 akhir dalam skill _Alchemist_. Sayangnya tahap terakhir hanya bisa di pegang oleh satu karakter saja. Jadi ya~ begitulah aku hanya bisa sampai pada tahap Legenda.

Menurut pendapatku standar _Alchemist_ di dunia ini agak rendah, 'kan?

Ah! Aku hampir lupa! Alasan bagaimana kejadian _karavan_ tersebut berakhir di dalam serangan _Magical Beast_ adalah karena suatu perbuatan yang di sengaja! Bagaimana aku tau? Itu mudah! Jalur yang seharusnya di lewati oleh karavan tersebut seharusnya merupakan jalur aman antar wilayah! Namun, entah bagaimana bisa tiba-tiba ada serangan _Magical Beast_!

Para bajingan itu! Siapa 'pun yang berani berurusan dengan Naruto-sama ini pasti akan menyesal! Aku akan memotong mereka! Aku akan membantai seluruh keluarga mereka sampai ke akar-akarnya! Akan kumusnahkan seluruh klan mereka! Tidak! Jangan musnahkan! Buat semua orang di klan mereka menjadi budak! Muahaha! *uhuk tenang Naruto~ tenang~ huf~ astaga, aku mulai menggila lagi.

Di dunia ini _beast_ di bedakan menjadi 5 : _Beast, Spirit Beast, Magical Beast, High Magical Beast_ dan terakhir _Guardian Magical Beast._ Beast adalah yang terendah dan bisa dibilang hewan buas biasa dan _Guardian Magical Beast_ adalah yang tertinggi dan terjarang serta _Guardian Magical Beast_ memiliki akal.

Oh, ayolah~ bukanya tingkatan _beast_ ini jauh lebih sedikit dibandingkan dengan yang ada di duniaku? _(Gaia Online)._

Oh, ngomong-ngomong saat ini aku sedang dalam sebuah domain dari skill'ku [My World]. Ya~ gimana aku harus mengatakan keadaan tempat ini ya? Hmm, putih. Satu kata untuk menggambarkan apa yang aku lihat saat ini. Bahkan jika kau lihat ke segala arah 'pun hanya putih yang akan kau lihat sepanjang mata memandang. Hoho, aku menemukan satu fakta menarik. Kau tak tau mana atas mana bawah! Serius! Kehampaan ini membuatku ingin muntah! Jika aku masih punya perut.

Untuk mengingatkan bahwa kondisiku saat ini hanyalah seonggok tubuh memperihatinkan dengan kedua lengan, dada kebawah, dan setengah kepala menghilang atau teramputasi. Bagaimana aku bisa dalam keadaan seperti ini? Salahkan saja para _Magical Beast_ itu! Mereka memakanku hidup-hidup! Lalu bagaimana aku belum mati? Itu mudah. Itu semua karena status _absurd_ yang ada pada diriku! Muahahaha! Dengan statusku ini tak 'kan ada yang bisa membunuhku dengan mudah!

Oh iya, aku belum melihat statusku lagi semenjak terakhir kali aku datang kemari. Baiklah mari kita lihat.

* * *

[Status]

[Nama : Namikaze Naruto

Ras : True God

Level : Max

Kelas : Legendary Magic Doll's

Gelar : God of Doll, Hero, Legendary Sculptor, Crazy Creation Golem, Maniac Golem, Creation Ab-normal Golem.

HP : Apakah aku tak bisa mati?

MP : Siapa peduli lagi dengan angka?

STR : Pukulan yang menghancurkan bintang, mungkin?

VIT : Tak bisa dilukai walau oleh World Item, serius!

INT : Serangan menghancurkan surga!

MND: Maaf, saya bukan masokis yang senang disakiti!

AGL : Mungkin lebih cepat daripada cahaya!

DEX : Sama atau lebih dari seniman besar di Akashi Record... aku kira!

Skill : - Createt Golem (God) (Unik)

\- Creation (God) (Unik)

\- Martial Art Weapon (Max)

\- Kondisi Tidak Normal Hampir Tidak Berlaku.

\- Perpindahan Jiwa ke Boneka (Unik)

\- My World (New)

\- Magic World (New)

-...]

* * *

Oi! Apa-apan statusku ini! Kenapa statusku malah naik! Haruskah sebenarnya aku sanang? Atau aku seharusnya kesal? Masa bodo! Aku sudah tak tau harus bagaimana lagi harus berekspresi diri dengan statuku ini lagi orz. Oh, aku lupa sudah tak punya tangan dan kaki sehingga tak bisa menggunakan posisi depresi lagi (orz. 'o' adalah kepala, 'r' adalah tangan serta punggung, dan 'z' adalah posisi kaki. Jadi 'orz' adalah bentuk orang depresi).

Nah, sebaiknya aku mulai memulihkan keadaan tubuhku terlebih dahulu [Creation].

Dari tubuh Naruto keluar cahaya putih susu tak menyilaukan. Dimana tubuh Naruto sendiri yang hilang mulai membentuk kerangka diikuti dengan otot dan diakhiri dengan terciptanya kulit yang membungkus otot. Kini terlihat sebuah tubuh telanjang menggairahkan dengan rambut pirang terang acak-acakan, wajah tampan tanpa cacat, serta mata biru _saphire_ menggoda di ikuti dengan tubuh pada bagian lengan berotot sedang, dada bidang sempurna, perut _sixpack,_ otot betis dan paha kencang menggairahkan.

Hanya ada satu kata untuk meng-apresiasikan keindahan tersebut yaitu 'Luar biasa'. Saking luar biasa menggoda jika di masukan ke salah satu ras mungkin lebih cocok dimasukan kedalam ras iblis _Incubus daripada_ manusia _._

Ah, apakah aku teralu berlebihan? Tentunya tidak 'kan?Hmm, mungkin auraku yang membuat penampilanku ini terlihat luarbiasa? Coba kita turunkan level auraku ke standar Naruto di dunia ini. Nah, selesai.

Pada tampilan tubuhnya mungkin tidak ada perubahan, yang berubah hanyalah aura yang di pancarkan Naruto saja yang meredup sampai pada titik aura menggoda yang tadinya terpancar sekarang menghilang entah kemana.

Nah, sekarang tinggal pakaian, [Creation]. selesai.

(Kalau ada yang tau nama pakaian yang biasanya digunakan oleh MC laki-laki dan perempuan di cerita _Martial Art_ Manhua/xiaxia cina tolong review)

Selanjutnya mari kita ketahui tentang dunia ini.

* * *

[My word]

[Sebuah Skill yang memungkinkan menciptakan sebuah domain untuk _host_.

 _Skill_ ini hanya bisa di dapatkan dan digunakan oleh host yang sudah menyelesaikan persyaratan _skill_ untuk dapat menciptakan dan memasuki domain atau sudah mendapatkan izin dari _host_ berupa tanda.

Tanda dapat ditentukan oleh _host_ sendiri. Tanda pada orang tersebut hanya berlaku satu kali. Setelah digunakan tanda akan menghilang. Waktu yang di izinkan di dalam domain pada tamu adalah 48 jam.

Barang yang di bawa keluar dari domain tanpa sepengetahuan dan persetujuan _Host_ akan kembali ke tempat terakhir kali berada dan pelanggar akan dikenakan sanksi di keluarkan secara paksa serta tidak di izinkan masuk ke dalam domain selama 1 tahun.

Domain akan menyediakan keperluan _host_ dengan pembayaran yang seimbang. Pembayaran di lakukan dengan MP milik host.]

* * *

Oh begitu, aku tau konsepnya tapi apa maksudnya dengan telah memenuhi syarat? Aku rasa aku tidak pernah mengambil Quest yang berhubungan dengan skill ini? Dan apa-apan coba dengan kalimat terakhir itu "Domain akan menyediakan keperluan _host_ dengan pembayaran yang seimbang. Pembayaran di lakukan dengan MP milik host."? Mari kita cari tau lebih lanjut.

[Syarat untuk memiliki skill [My World] adalah memiliki skill [Creation] pada tahap Legenda atau di atasnya]

[Dengan [Market] host dapat menciptakan apapun di dalam domain, dimana penciptaan tersebut mengkonsumsi sejumlah besar mana pada host untuk mewujudkan apa yang dibeli oleh host]

Oh begitu, aku paham. Jadi aku harus menggunakan menu [Market] untuk membeli apapun di domain ini, ya? Menarik, mari kita coba apa yang bisa kita beli di sini.

[Market]

Eh? Kenapa tidak muncul jendela informasinya? Apa yang salah? Tidak, aku rasa yang salah adalah sebenarnya aku harus menciptakan menu tersebut menggunakan skill [Creation]. Nah selesai, mari kita coba lagi.

[Market]

Ou! Muncul! Menunya benar-benar muncul! Tenang Naruto, tenang. Kau mungkin boleh senang tapi jangan berlebihan.

Err, kenapa isinya tercampur begini? Barang-barang berbagai jenis tercampur dan harganya juga tercampur. Aduh~ mataku sakit ei~. Coba aku perbaiki menunya sedikit. [Creation]. Ok, selesai. Kalau seperti ini 'kan enak dilihat, berbagai barang telah dikelompokkan menurut jenisnya serta harga berbagai barang telah diurutkan dari harga yang termahal hingga termurah dan jangan lupa yang paling penting adalah, mesin pencari! Tanpa mesin pencari pasti membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk mencari barang yang kita inginkan 'kan? Nah, yang pertama kita cari adalah daratan.

* * *

[Market]

[Apa yang Anda cari?]

[Tanah]

[Menampilkan Harga Tanah]

* * *

Ou! Harga gila! Apa-apaan dengan harga tanah ini? Yang termurah saja harganya 5M/hektar. Kalau bukan [Status] absurd 'ku mungkin aku tak bisa untuk membeli tanah bahkan yang termurah. Untuk beberapa alasan sepertinya aku harus berterima kasihku kepada [Status] absurd 'ku ini.

Sekalian saja aku beli yang termahal untuk mengetahui batas max statusku ini dengan harga 30x10 pangkat 23 per-hektar dan kita akan beli sekitar 30 hektar tanah sehingga harganya menjadi 90x10 panngkat 24 dan selanjutnya klik [Buy] dan selesai.

[Terima kasih atas pembelianya]

Ou! Bagian bawah kakiku mengeluarkan cahaya coklat menyilaukan! Teralu terang! Mataku! Mataku perih dan sakit! Uwaah~!

Ak-akhirnya hilang juga. Silau sekali cahaya tadi, ma-mataku~ perih sekali~ *kedip-kedip.

Oke, ini sungguh luar biasa, di depan mataku terbentang dataran tanah tandus berwarna coklat. Nah, berhubung sudah ada tanah sekalian saja membuat sumber mata air, rumput, pohon, bunga, batu, dan langit.

Selesai, padahal aku membeli sesuatu semahal ini dan aku masih belum merasa lelah? Sungguh OP sekali [Status] 'ku ini.

Naruto mungkin tidak tau bahwa tempat yang Naruto buat bisa dibilang tanah dewa karena penuh dengan energi Qi/Mana/Kehidupan. Tapi, jika penduduk dunia tersebut tahu bahwa Naruto memiliki tempat yang seperti itu bahkan seluruh Dunia Asteria akan mengobarkan perang dan skema jahat demi mendapatkan tanah tersebut.

OK, kalau aku tidak salah lihat tadi ada harga untuk membuat lantai dua? Meski harganya gila tapi aku rasa itu akan sebanding. Nah, ini dia [Buy], ou! Hamparan putih lagi! Nah, aku sudah punya rencana untuk lantai dua ini akan menjadi basis pertambangan dan militer.

Kenapa aku begitu paranoid? Mudah, dunia ini mirip dengan cerita Xiaxia dimana hanya ada otak otot dan biasanya dunia ini (Di cerita Xiaxia) juga tidak sederhana kelihatanya siapa tahu saja dunia ini memiliki tiga dunia dan tiga alam? Yang pastinya hanya untuk jaga-jaga saja jika ada yang mengibarkan bendera perang.

Untuk tambang yang akan di tambang adalah _Mirthil, Orichalum, Adamantium, Vibranium, Nth Metal, Uru Metal, dan Magic Cristal_ dan untuk militer akan memproduksi pasukan golem tempur dengan _code name War Machine (_ pasukan yang ada di film _Ironman_ 2 _)_ dan pesawat tempur tanpa awak yang dilengkapi dengan skll [Enchantment : [Accel], [Stealth], [Boost], [Gravity], [Magic Resistensi], [Regeneration], [Physical Resistensi], [Mana Perception].] dan untuk jaga-jaga jika mereka dikendalikan, aku juga akan menambahkan [Explosion], [Restar System], dan [Format System] untuk mencegah mereka mengendalikan golem-golem milikku. Jangan lupakan juga golem serangga mata-mata untuk mencari informasi.

Ngomong-ngomong pesawat tanpa awak itu termasuk bagian dari pasukan golem, jadi cara mereka bergerak adalah dengan menggunakan _Magic Cristal_ yang menggunakan _Magic Formula_ yang di tulis diatasnya. Dan bom yang akan di bawa pesawat tersebut di antaranya adalah :

Bom Napalm. Napalm adalah kombinasi dari nama-nama dari konstituen dari gel : _Asam Naftenat_ dan _Asam Palmitat_. Napalm adalah penebalan atau gelling agent pada umumnya dicampur dengan minyak bumi atau bahan bakar yang sama untuk digunakan dalam perangkat pembakar, terutama sebagai senjata anti-personil.

Campuran bahan kimia ini yang banyak digunakan dalam Perang Dunia Kedua di pelempar api dan bom api, bom Napalm berhasil membakar 40% dari luas wilayah kota sasaran jepang dalam Perang Dunia Kedua.

Api dari bom ini akan terus membakar selama masih ada yang bahan yang bisa dibakar dan selama ada kandungan oksigen yang ada untuk pembakaran atau bisa juga di padamkan dengan cara menyomprotkan alat pemadam dengan kandungan khusus di dalamnya. Penggunaan bom Napalm sendiri sebenarnya dilarang dalam PBB Konvensi Senjata Konvensional Tertentu (CCW) pada tahun 1980.

Selanjutnya adalah Bom Cluater atau bom tandan atau bom curah adalah bom yang memiliki mikanisme unik dimana setelah diluncurkan dari pesawat tempur atau bomber, bom akan pecah menjadi ratusan bom kecil berupa kaleng. pada awalnya bom ini di tnjukan untuk menghancurkan landasan pacu pangkalan udara, konvoi kendaraan lapis baja atau untuk membubarkan konsemtrasi pasukan darat. Bom ini memiliki berbagai nama seperti CBU/Cluster Bomb Unit (Amerika Serikat), Beloga (Prancis), Excalibur (Amerika Serikat).

Kemudian White Phosporus. Phosporus putih dapat menghasilkan kebakaran dan asap. Fosfor putih dibuat dari allotrope unsur kimia fosfor. Fungsi utama bom fosfor adalah untuk menghasilkan asap pelindung yang akan melindungi gerakan dari pendangan musuh, atau agar adal tembakan tidak terlihat oleh musuh. Fosfor putih atau _White Phosporus_ (WP) dapat menghasilkan asap dengan cepat begitu meledak.

Namun demikian, WP juga memiliki efek samping. WP dapat membakar apapun dengan sangat cepat. WP juga dapat digunakan untuk membunuh musuh, yang akan menyebabkan mereka yang terkena akan terbakar atau bahkan mati! WP biasanya dimasukan ke dalam bom, misil jarak dekat dapat meledak dan menyebabkan api.

Mungkin juga aku akan menggunakan bom _hidrogen_?

tentunya semua bom dan senjata akan di tingkatkan dengan sihir dan peningkatan bahanya sendiri~

Nah, pangkalan basis militer dan tambang 'pun selesai dengan cara membeli menggunakan [Market]. Sekarang tinggal membuat golem penambang, mesin pembuat Golem tempur, pesawat tempur siluman, dan mata-mata kecil kita (serangga) serta jangan dilupakan perakitan senjata dan bom, selesai. Astaga, [Market] Memang serbaguna dan cepat ya? Sayangnya [Market] hanya bisa di gunakan di [My World].

Hah~ kenapa harus ada pembatasan sih? Yah setidaknya aku punya [Creation] meskipun lebih lama, lebih rumit, dan lebih gila dalam penggunaan mana yang di perlukan untuk menciptakan sesuatu. Meski [Creation] terlihat luar biasa OP namun sayangnya skill ini teralu banyak kelemahan dan kondisi khusus yang perlu digunakan untuk menggunakan skill ini.

Hah~ aku jadi teringat ketika aku memiliki skill ini pertama kali. Aku berusaha menciptakan sebuah batu biasa seukuran ujung kuku kelingking dan akupun berhasil menciptakanya meski akhirnya aku terkena pinalti tidak bisa bergerak selama 4 jam karena kehabisan _Mana_ dan waktu yang digunakan untuk membuat hal itu lebih dari 1 jam.

Itu sungguh sangat membutuhkan kerja keras, waktu, dan dedikasi untuk meningkatkan skill [Creation] sampai pada tahap sekarang.

Hah~ sungguh masa yang menyenangkan.

Ok! Seluruh persiapan untuk segala situasi telah dibuat. Dimulai dari tempat persembunyian, makanan, dan basis tempur telah dibuat!

Sekarang! Waktunya pulang! [My World]!

-Ryuga ken-

[Kediaman Namikaze Klan]

Berita tentang karavan Naruto di serang oleh segerombolan _Magical Beast_ telah menyebar dengan cepat seperti kebakaran hutan di Namikaze klan.

Kini Namikaze klan sedang gempar akan pemimpin klan Namikaze Minato yang marah besar setelah mendengar bahwa karavan anaknya di serang oleh sekelompok _Magical Beast,_ para _Guardian_ elitpun di kirim oleh Minato untuk menyelidiki apapun yang menyangkut penyerangan _Megical Beast_.

Minato berharap-harap cemas menunggu kabar dari para _Guardian_ elit miliknya tentang karavan dan tentunya anaknya. Hari ini para penjaga yang keluar untuk mencari informasi akan kembali dan itu membuat Minato tak bisa tenang dan selalu berpikiran buruk.

Waktu yang ditungupun akhirnya tiba. Para penjaga yang di utus Minato sedang berada di ruang yang ditentukan dengan berlutut menggunakan satu kaki, mereka menampilkan mimik wajah ketakutan serta dapat terlihat keringat dingin di sekujur tubuh mereka, mereka berharap-harap cemas semoga kabar yang mereka bawa tidak membuat mereka dan keluarganya di eksekusi oleh tuan mereka.

Waktu bergerak dengan lambat menakutkan bagi _guardian_ elit, detik demi detik menunggu kdattangan tuan mereka membuat semakin banyak mengeluarkan keringat dingin dari tubuh mereka.

Dengan suara berdegum keras pintu terbuka menampakan siluet Minato dengan wajah panik dan berkeringat banyak sampai menutupi wajah tampanya.

"Bagaimana! Bagaimana kabar tentang anakku dan karavan itu!" Teriak Minato dengan lantang ke arah para _guardian_ yang di utusnya.

"Maaf 'kan kami Tuan! Ka-kami membawa berita yang buruk." Ucap pemimpin _guardian_ dengan ekspresi ketakutan.

" **Apa maksudmu dengan berita buruk**?"

Mimik wajah Minato berubah menjadi serius dan nada suaranyapun mulai memberat membuat pemimpin _guardian_ berkeringat dingin lebih banyak.

"Ka-kami mengumpulkan informasi ba-bahwa karavan bersama dengan tuan Naruto di musnahkan oleh _Magical Beast_ da-dan tanpa minyisahkan satupun tulang yang tesisa di tempat itu."

mendengar perkataan pemimpin _guardian_ tanpa sadar kaki Minato lemas dan terduduk dilantai dengan raut wajah _shock_ dan pupil mata yang mengecil.

"La-lalu, apakah tidak ada sa-satupun informasi tentang peristiwa itu."

Suara Minato bergetar ketika bertanya mengenai informasi apapun yang ada.

"Ada satu informasi yang kami dapat 'kan Tuan."

"Apa itu?"

"Ketika penyerangan _Magical Beast_ ada seorang yang tiba-tiba muncul dan memusnahkan _Magical Beast_ dengan mudah, Tuan."

"Ada lagi?"

"Setelah orang itu menghilang. Seluruh tubuh baik anggota karavan serta _Magical Beast_ dan barang-barang karavan menghilang kedalam tanah."

Mendengar perkataan pemimpin _guardian_ wajah minato terlihat sepuluh tahun lebih tua dibandingkan sebelumnya.

Suasana di ruang itu sangat mencekam dimana Minato sedang mengkhawatir 'kan Naruto dan para _guardian_ yang mengkhatirkan leher mereka dan keluarganya.

 **BOOM!**

Bunyi ledakan keras terdengar dari arah tengah lapangan di kediaman kepala klan Namikaze asap mengepul sampai jarak 150 meter.

Suara ledakan tersebut membuat para _guardian_ beserta Minato yang masih dalam keadaan duka dan bergegas ke arah asal suara.

Sesampainya disana Minato dara para penjaga kediaman melihat kumpulan asap debu tebal menutupi seluruh pandangan mereka dan seluruh orang yang mengambil posisi tempur.

Tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama debu tersebut menampilkan sesosok tubuh berwarna yang berwarna putih sepucat bulan purnama dengan berbagai pola berwarna merah di sekitar tubuhnya dan membawa pedang yang bernama [Blade of Chaos] di punggungnya serta mengeluarkan aura berbahaya. Ya, sosok tersebut adalah Kratos yang menyebabkan ledakan tersebut.

" **Tahan, saya datang kesini bukan untuk mencari masalah**."

Suara tersebut terdengar serak dan berat membuat orang yang mengngelilingi lapangan menjadi lebih waspada dan semakin erat memegang senjata.

"Kepentingan apa yang membuat Anda datang kemari, Tuan."

Terdengar suara Minato sedikit serak ketika bertanya kepada Kratos.

" **Aku kemari di perintahkan oleh Masterku untuk membawa anak ini kemari**."

Cahaya putih susu keluar dari kedua tangan Kratos menampilkan sesosok pemuda berambut pirang terang dengan posisi gendongputri.

"Naruto!"

Tanpa waktu lama Minato langsung mengenali wajah Naruto dalam sekali pandang.

"Lepaskan Naruto! Beraninya kau menculik anakku!"

Teriakan tersebut terdengar dari Minato yang sudah kehilangan ketenangan dan bergegas ke arah Kratos dengan kecepatan tinggi sambil menghunuskan pedangnya.

*Tring

Terdengar suara benturan benda tajam yang bergema di seluruh penjuru lapangan.

" **Aku bilang tenang. Sekali lagi aku akan mengatakan ini. Aku diperintahkan oleh Masterku untuk memulangkan anak ini."**

Terdengar suara berat dan berbahaya berasal dari Kratos. Setelah mendengar itu Minato mengambil jarak aman dari Kratos.

"Apa maksudmu itu!" Teiakan Minato terdengar mengancam namun Kratos tidak memudulikan apa yang Minato katakan dan tetap melanjutkan dengan nada yang biasa.

" **Sesuai dengan perkataanku tadi, aku diperintahkan oleh** _ **Master**_ **untuk memulangkan anak ini dan anggota karavan serta meminta maaf karena tidak dapat menyelamatkan anggota karavan dan hanya bisa menyelamatkan anak ini saja.** "

Ucap Kratos sambil menurunkan Naruto ke tanah di sertai silau cahaya hitam di seluruh lapangan menampilkan puluhan peti mati mewah dengan tutup yang terbuka menampilkan sosok tubuh lengkap dengan baju mewah berwarna putih bersih yang melekat pada tubuh mayat tersebut.

"Apa, apa maksudnya semua ini?"

Minato dan seluruh orang yang hadir disana tidak bisa tenang melainkan terkena guncangan mental yang amat besar melihat kejadian yang baru saja terjadi.

" **Sesuai dengan perkataanku di awal, aku datang kemari untuk memulangkan anak ini dan anggota karavanya sesuai dengan perintah** _ **master**_ **dan satu hal lagi semua tubuh anggota karavan telah di kembalikan sesuai dengan keadaan mereka sebelum mati karena menurut master jika mereka tidak di kembalikan ke keluarga mereka dengan tubuh yang utuh master takut jiwa mereka tidak akan tenang dan itu akan merepotkan master."** Jawab Kratos dengan nada acuh tak acuh.

Keheningan melanda lapangan tersebut yang melihat kejadian itu tanpa mengedipkan mata mereka.

" **Karena tugasku sudah selesai aku akan pergi. Oh aku lupa dengan barangnya. Selesai. Kalau begitu aku undur diri terlebih dahulu."**

Dengan perkataan terakhir Kratos dirinya menghilang ke udara tipis dalam sekejap mata dan dengan kehancuran di lapangan tersebut juga menghilang ketika Kratos menghilang pulih seperti keadaan semula.

Terjadi keheningan yang panjang di lapangan tersebut. Jika bukan karena terdapat banyak peti mati di lapangan tersebut, mereka mungkin akan menganggap itu semua hanyalah imajinasi mereka semata.

"Ah! Naruto! Hei kalian semua! Apa yang kalian pikirkan! Cepat bawa Naruto kekamarnya dan panggilkan tabib untuk memeriksanya! Dan kirim peti mati mereka ke keluarga masing-masing!"

Dengan teriakan lantang Minato semua orang yang tatapan kosong langsung sadar dan langsung menjalankan perintah tuan mereka.

TBC.

Oh! Halo semuanya! Jumpa lagi dengan saya, penulis amatir yang masih belajar! Ya~ seperti yang kalian baca mungkin masih ada paragraf dan kalimat yang tidak cocok dan kaku untuk di tulis. Tapi ya~ ini sudah sampai pada batas kemampuanku dalam menulis untuk saat ini jadi maaf kalau tidak memuaskan untuk dibaca pada chapter kali ini. Jika kalian ada saran untuk perbaikanya saya akan sangat berterimakasih.

Akhir kata terimakasih untuk yang sudah baca dan memberikan saran kepada saya.

Meski telat tapi saya akan mengucapkan "Selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri 1 syawal 1438 H" Bagi mereka yang merayakan.


End file.
